


What The Sensations Can Do

by are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind



Category: star trek into the darkness
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I blame my mind, It didn't start off like this, Khirk, M/M, Sorry Jim, We all know Khan would do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind/pseuds/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go away."<br/>No response.<br/>"Whatever you need, or whatever the problem is can wait! Go. Away. I'm busy."<br/>Nope, nothing.<br/>Jim got angry then, slamming the pen down and viciously turning in his seat.<br/>"I said go-"<br/>His eyes widened, and his throat suddenly got dry. His heart beat picked up, and he could've sworn he was dreaming. There was no way. He tried to speak, to say something, but no words came out. Absolutely nothing. There was a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to swallow and holy fuck, he was moving closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Sensations Can Do

**Legends never die.**

That's probably why he was back. How the hell does someone even escape a frozen tube?! He did it, though, despite everyone thinking they were safe. They're anything but safe.

Jim knew this, knew Khan would want revenge, and he'd go after the crew to get what he wanted. He wouldn't give up either, that much was obvious. The hassle he went through to get out of that tube had to be unimaginable! So, it made the captain anxious, worried, enough to where Bones checked on him every single day. Spock questioned him repeatedly of what the problem was- poor crew. They had no idea! He didn't want them to worry, thus he kept it to himself. Probably not the best of ideas, but he wasn't good with handling serious situations like this. Well, he was in some ways, and wasn't in others. This was one where he had no idea what to do. Hmm, crazed maniac out? Not a problem! Everything was perfectly under control! According to the council at least. Ha, what a joke.

That's why he'd retreated to his room, absentmindedly twirling a pen in his hand, staring down at his notebook. When had he even gotten a notebook, and why did such a time of chaos make him decide to use it? He had forgotten, and frankly he wasn't sure he even cared. Was this what it was like to go insane? To bottle things up inside until you exploded? It had to be, because this was no ordinary secret. Not some stupid high school crush your friend told you, even made you do some stupid secret hand shake showing you wouldn't tell. This was his crew. _His_ family. And the killer who would want them all dead. Well, that was the likely result. What else would he want?

 

 

 

~~Tell them.~~

~~Don't tell them.~~

~~dsfsdfsfdsfsfjgjhswd!!!!!~~

~~~~The captain sighed, frustrated as he looked down at what he'd wrote. The last line didn't even make sense! He'd just jotted them down, sloppy and ripped a hole in the sheet. Why the crew? Why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't Khan come take him, drag him off somewhere, and leave the crew alone? Ha, what were the chances? Why did he have some tiny sliver of hope that said Khan didn't want to hurt the crew? He fisted his hands in his blonde hair, tugging harshly before letting them fall down onto the desk with a quiet thump.

He heard his door open, but paid it no mind, still writing random gibberish down that made absolutely no sense, and why did he still feel the breeze from his door opening? Why hadn't it been shut?!

"Go away."

No response.

"Whatever you need, or whatever the problem is can wait! Go. Away. I'm busy."

Nope, nothing.

Jim got angry then, slamming the pen down and viciously turning in his seat.

"I said go-"

His eyes widened, and his throat suddenly got dry. His heart beat picked up, and he could've sworn he was dreaming. There was no way. He tried to speak, to say something, but no words came out. Absolutely nothing. There was a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to swallow and holy fuck, he was moving closer.

"At a lose of words, _captain?_ Shame. You seemed so intention on making me leave just a moment ago, like you'd do anything to make it happen. But, apparently, you've relised, I'm not one you can toss aside. Or lock in a freezer, for example."

That deep voice, those bright eyes, the slight grin on his features. Why did the light make him seem attractive? Jim had to shake his head free of such thoughts, because this man was probably going to either kill him or his crew. He preferred neither, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"What happened to your confidence?" Khan purred, his eyes shining as he now stood right in front of Jim, keening over so they were face to face. "You probably expect me to kill you, don't you? Kill your crew, make you watch, then put you out of your misery? Aren't ordinary people adorable? So common, dull. Don't worry. Your crew will be just fine, as long as you come with me and listen to every word I say."

The captain swallowed thickly, nodding some, a little dazed that the criminal was actually there. _Please, let this be a dream, tell me I'm dreaming,_ he thought to himself, right as Khan yanked him to his feet. Their bodies were pressed together, not completely, but he could certainly... feel the superhuman. Thoughts filled his mind, and he quickly shook them away- again. What was wrong with him? Attracted to a murder? He was no whore!

"Tell me, Jim," Khan said huskily, obviously seeing Jim's attraction towards him. That could be used to his advange. He pressed them flush against each other, licking his lips before leaning down to the other's ear. "How often have you thought about me?"

Were his knees giving out? Because he was pretty sure they were. God, this was insane. His hands grasped at Khan's hips for some sort of support. He was going to sink down and melt if he didn't have something- or someone to hold him up. He couldn't answer, biting his lip and letting his eyes flutter shut. He was starting to stop thinking with the head on his shoulders, completely focused on Khan. Something clicked in his brain, though, making him push the dark haired man away, shaking his head.

"No, you're not going to win me over like that. All you're going to do is hurt my crew, _my_ family, and I'm not going to let you do that-"

"Why do you insist it's your crew I want?" he asked suddenly, cutting Jim off.

"Then... why are you here...?"

"Who's to say I'm not here for you, captain?" Khan asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He closed the gap between them, looking at the other, eyes openly scanning down him, before returning back up to that icy blue colour. "You're much more interesting than they are."

Jim's throat got dry again, and he wasn't sure what to say, what to do. Was this really happening? He pinched his arm, eyes never leaving Khan's. Well, it was real. Great. He should be running, fighting, trying to get help, but he wasn't. He was _letting_ this happen. Why? Of course, Khan was attractive, there was no doubt to that, but that didn't mean he jumped in bed with him! But, that's what his mind was planning to do.

The criminal smirked wider, reaching back to shut and lock Jim's door. He slowly reached his hand up to cup Jim's left cheek, leaning a little closer. He saw no rejections, and even if he did, he was a master at persuasion. Obviously, because who else could make James Tiberius Kirk swoon like he'd done? He kissed him lightly, their lips barely touching, in a teasing manner more than anything. He watched the captain's eyes shut, in obvious approval of their actions. Perfect, this was definitely an advange.

Jim wasn't sure if the ship was spinning in circles or if it was just his own mind playing tricks on him. Pretty sure it was his mind, because Khan seemed amazingly calm. That wasn't the only thing that was amazing about him- _**stop** it, Jim! _ He couldn't stop thinking about it, god this man was the master of persuasion. All he could focus on was Khan, his lips, the hand on his cheek, was that the bed he felt behind his shins? It was, he was sure of it when he was pushed down onto it and straddled.

Now was the easy part. All Khan had to do was get Jim lost in the sensations of sex, make him incoherent and get the codes he needed. He kissed the blonde's neck, nipping it until he left a mark. He slowly slid his hands up Jim's shirt, peeling it off of the- mentally noted- muscular and fit chest. It was never said that Jim didn't have a wonderful body, one he'd enjoy to use and toss aside, like everyone else. Sometimes persuasion got sexual.

Jim was completely oblivious to what Khan was using him for, only focused on the hands that were currently undressing him. He gasped at the lips pressing kisses to his chest, biting his lip when his nipples were teased and licked at. He shouldn't be doing this, this wasn't right. Having sex with the enemy was the last thing he should be doing.

"Fuck, Khan..."

The superhuman grinned, circling his tongue around the hardening bud before licking lower on Jim's body, his bright gaze flickering up every once and a while to admire the looks of pure pleasure. He licked his lips, fingers hooking in the waistband of Jim's pants to tug them down.

"Going commando today, captain...? I take it you're in the mood for an adventure."

"More licking, less talking, yeah?"

Khan chuckled, leaving it at that. This man was so, so easy to get to. Touch him and he turned to mush in your hand. He licked at the skin above Jim's pelvic region, trailing his tongue in a long stripe across. He removed Jim's boxers, wrapping a hand around his erection and pumping it slowly.

"So, Jim, how would you like to do this?"

Jim moaned, biting his lip and pushing himself more into Khan's hand. Fuck, why wasn't the other already fucking him into the mattress?

"How about you shut up, take your pants off and fuck me?"

"A bit pushy, are we?"

"Khan- ohh... jesus christ..."

"Thought so."

He wasted no time though, unbuttoning his pants and unshealthing his cock, sighing when he was unrestrained from the pesky fabric. His shirt was still on though, and his pants were around his ankles, while Jim was completely naked and exposed under him. Perfect positioning.

"Can you take it dry?"

"Of course, I'm not going to break."

"Let's certainly hope not..."

Khan positioned himself, spreading Jim's legs wider to get easier access. He teased him, pushing the tip in, nothing else, then slowly pulling out. He grinned at the moans and whimpers it extracted from the captain, like he was unravelling him with ease. But, let's be honest, who wouldn't become unravelled under his touch? He finally got him to the point he wanted, to where he knew he'd get the codes and end Starfleet. Too easy. He pushed into him roughly, nearly making Jim scream in both pleasure and pain.

"The codes, darling, what are they?"

"W-what?"

He thrusted rougher, aiming directly at Jim's prostate to make the other man scream.

"I will not continue if you do not tell me the codes."

"N-no! Fuck, get off of me-"

Khan pinned him down, thrusting and ravaging Jim with ease. He slid smoothly into him, then out, and repeated the process over and over until Jim was whimpering under him. He smirked, licking his lips and leaning down to the captain's ear. The other wasn't even struggling anymore, trying to rut down onto him to get him to continue.

"Fuck, d-don't stop now!"

"Tell me the codes."

"697345023576," he rambled, not exactly focused, too wanting and needy, and holy shit what had he done? That was it, he'd doomed all of Starfleet just because he had a murder's cock fucking him so perfectly that he couldn't think!

Khan smirked wide, kissing the jugular vein in his neck. 

"Amazing what the sensations of sex can do, isn't it, Captain Kirk?"

And before Jim could answer, Khan was thrusting again.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't start off like this, okay? Happy endings are motherfuckers. I am on the Dark Side of the world. I needed to stop and go lay down, but no, I'll have plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead. Forgive me, would you?


End file.
